Interactive electronic communication includes dynamic flows of information between multiple participants, typically over the Internet or other types of electronic communication networks. Such communication can be manifested in any number of ways, including text messaging, image and video sharing, and various forms of social media. For example, online chatting is a popular mode of interactive communication using electronic devices, such as personal computers and smart phones, for exchanging relatively short, text-based messages among two or more users in a style that resembles a natural, spoken conversation of varying subject matter.